Sweetie
by hellosweetie321
Summary: mattex. a story of their love and family.
1. Chapter 1

How i see you.

The beach is a beautiful place known for it the sunsets crisp over salty rivers, the quiet glow of the place was utterly breathtaking. But she is all i see. Alex Kingston. Her golden hair falling into her diamond eyes as she laughed at whatever Arthur had said to voice like a thousand melodies in my ears. She caught my gaze and smiled at me missing almost every word Arthur babbled. I have been dating her for a while now only Karen and Arthur knew. We told them about three weeks ago , Arthur had pulled out Rorys sword and told me i should look out, then Karen had freaked out and now called Alex Mrs Smith, everytime I hear it i smile and say to myself one day one day soon. Tonight i get to take her to one of the few magnificent dates to celebrate her moving back to England with her wonderful daughter Salome who i talk to every night on skype.

"Hello sweetie," she mocked swaying her waist in the wind. I looked into her eyes and couldn't help a small smile as she reached in for a quick kiss. I loved her next to me, her lips danced on mine until we were gasping for air. "your chariot awaits," I sang willing her to enter the car.I had a whole day planned out and tonight I was going to make us official.

we pulled up outside a large park filled with streams and flowers that looked so romantic and full of love.I had been introduced to it a month back on our first date and i knew it took lexys breath away. Lex sat on a lone swing. She was wearing a blue knee length summer dress that showed her features to perfection it made her look like she was out of a movie which of course she was. She wore deep red lipstick and had her hair hanging gloriously to the left as though willing me to want her.

I lay down a blanket and set out a platter of cakes and pastries and lay beside them that i had bought specially from her favourite bakery . She walked towards me glistening in the sun and lay beside me while the sun baked her skin a golden colour. We lay beside each other eating cake and laughing and chatting about nothing in particular until the sun came down and the stars came up. I looked her sitting up and perfectly laughing and I knew this was the time. " Lexy," i nervously started. "hm?.." she questioned " i love you and i want to let the world know so we can be together... Properly." I looked over to her willing a responce when i saw her eyes slowly watering as she came closer to me. My eyes fluttered as i looked at her perfect figure nervously waiting for her responce. "Let's do it but I want to tell Salome first." I just looked into her eyes as the moment sunk in Alex Kingston was mine and i couldn't be happier. And Salome that girl was a star i loved her as my own and secretly hoped she would be one day. My family. "But Matt I need to take it slow after my heartbreak with Florien and Ralph... I, I can't go through that again." Alex whispered. "I'm not them Lex i will never stop loving you." I rushed.

Before i knew it i was pulled in for a kiss the drinks she had drank danced on my tounge as she embraced the lingering kiss. I held her close in my arms and enjoyed every moment i was spending with her never wanting it to end. We pulled away panting and knew we should be going. "To the car Ms Kingston." I chimed taking her hand as we strolled to the car. The end of a perfect night. With my love.


	2. Chapter 2

Telling time

I gazed at my daughter. She was brushing her long brown hair after her first day at school. I was worried about moving to England with Salome but she loves it. She loves painting her nails with Kaz and making fun of Arthur. But most of all she loves Matt. Tonight were going to tell he about us, she'll be over the moon. "Poppet," I started. "hm.." She said turning round to look at me. "Matt has invited us to his place for food. Although he's cooking so it'll probably be charcoal." I smirked whilst Salome giggled. I had fond memories of his cooking. Like our second date, I had been so scared back then but he made me feel like a teenager again dancing and laughing. Although that night he burnt the food so much we had to order pizza.

I was snapped back to reality by Salome talking . "Ok I'll go get ready," she chimed running out of the room. I headed up to get ready. I decided on a white fitting dress with just one low cut sleeve that ended suggestively above the knee. I topped it off with a fancy gold necklace Matt had given to me on our first date. I was just applying some eyeliner when Salome ran into the room. She was wearing a fitting white top with mint green trousers. She had a light pink lipstick on and her hair hung perfectly. She was growing up to fast. "Wow you look nice," she exclaimed. "I see. That's such a surprise is it?" I joked. Salome laughed as she tied her grey converse. "Can we go now." Salome moaned impatiently. We walked down to the car. The traffic was horrendous on the way there so we were extremely late and I was sure he would be mad. We ran to the door and Salome knocked . Matt answered wearing a suit and bow tie which made us all chuckle.

Me and Salome settled on a plush sofa and waited for our food. "So girls what have you been up to?" Matt questioned making conversation as he entered the living room. " I had my first day of school and my English teacher said I was the top of the class." Salome beamed. "Well of course, you'll be taking Moffat's job soon." Matt said making Salome laugh. Matt disappeared for a few seconds and then appeared with three plates of risotto that actually looked edible. We dug in and chatted and joked around till every scrap was gone.

Once Matt went into the kitchen with the dishes I sent Salome off to phone her father. I followed Matt into the kitchen and rested my head on his shoulder.

I turned to help wash the dishes and he slipped his hands round my waist and put his head on my shoulder. " It's time to tell her about us." I said with a slight smile upon my lips. We walked into the living room hand in hand and sat down next to Salome. " Sweetie," I started,"me and Matt are together." I looked at her for a reaction. I didn't have to wait long before she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yey. Can Matt move in and...?" Salome rushed excitedly. " Monkey we have to take things slow." Matt explained patiently. He would make a great father, the thought made me sad I could never give him that. I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of Matt giving Salome piggyback around the apartment and plonking on the couch to watch the latest episode of Doctor who.

We stayed at Matt's that night and he read to Salome until she fell asleep. My family.


	3. Chapter 3

Never let me go

Salome is visiting her father over in America for the so I'm staying at Matt's for a while. I'm looking forward to it i haven't seen him much between shooting and we were starting to feel a bit distant. I had just packed my bags when i heard a knock at the door. "Come in sweetie," i shouted as i walked down into the living room with my bags making sure I looked ok and smiled. "Hey honey I'm home." Matt flirted turning and winking. "And what sort of time do you call this." I answered getting into character. Matt pulled me in for a kiss. His mouth tasted of tea as his tounge danced on mine, I lolled my tounge around in his hitting points that made him pulled away gasping and headed out to the car.

On the way home we stopped at a retail store and picked up some food where we were spotted by some fans. "H-hello could we have an autograph." They stuttered. "Sure sweetie." I smiled The fans squealed hanging on our every word as we both signed countless items. When Matt did the unthinkable. His arms wrapped around mine and our lips locked. I forgot for a second where we were and lingered in the kiss but was snapped back into reality at the sound of freaking out fans. "Matt everyone is going to know." i stuttered. "I don't care I love you and I want us to be a family together." Matt said bringing tears to my eyes I knew this shouldn't work but I wanted it to more than anything. The fans walked away whispering and tweeting everyone will know and we will be hounded by press for the next few days but I'm secretly glad for it to finally be out there.

We eventually arrived back to his apartment and settled down on the sofa. Whilst Matt fetched the wine i looked online to see if it had hit the press yet. It had, it was impressive I'll give them that so many articles already.

Matt came in with two big glasses of wine and slouched next to me. "Well that got out quick." He said as surprised as me. "Yeah. We could do anything now." I said going through all the possibilities." Move in with me" "I'd love to." Matt spluttered out without hesitation. Finally some sort of stability if not for me for Salome. I was about to reply when a kiss hit me with so much power I lay back on the sofa. I moaned as his tounge laced my mouth. Clothes didn't last long they were ripped off in an act of lust as he kissed me. We then went up to bed and lay silently in life was piecing together finally i never want it to end i love Matt and Salome i just fear it wont last it wouldn't be the first time. But this felt different i had never felt so secure I think we will be ok. Never let me go. I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving day

I was moving in with Alex Kingston. Today. It felt like Christmas. I looked around my shabby apartment everything was either in boxes or going to the tip it seemed empty just a ghost of the past waiting for someone elses memories. The moving van has just pulled up outside soon i will step out of this house for the last time, it feels strange I'm almost glad to leave. I had lived here to long now there was nothing left for me here I was moving in with a great family that I'm now part of.I let in a moving man he was in his late forties but well built. " Mr Smith" the moving guy started." What shall we do for you." "Everything in boxes goes to the address i provided." I stated itching to go to my new home and see my girls.I longed to see Alex's golden hair to hear the laugh of that cheeky little girl. I grabbed box after box helping to load the half empty van. I jumped into my car and took the lead to my new home. The journey felt like forever the traffic was horrific and I could only think of the girls waiting for him to show i finally arived Lex walked outside to greet me, she looked breathtaking she was wearing a floaty turquoise dress with gold dolly shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun and a few strand of hair fell into her face. "Well hello Mr Smith ,welcome home." She chimed smiling in the sun. Salome came running out and jumped into my arms I span her round and she scrambled away laughing. She had her hair in bunches and looked just as she did when he met her.

The moving van arrived and we all started taking the few boxes into the huge family house I couldn't wait to make memories in. Once we got all the boxes in we started to unpack heaps of photos and clothes when the girls came across a load of pictures from when i was a kid. I wouldn't live this down anytime soon. "Aw baby Matty." Salome gleamed. "Yes weren't you a cute baby." Alex mocked. Once we found a place here and there for everything, we sat on the sofa and settled in for the night. Ever since the public found out about us Lex seemed a lot more comfortable around me and I love it more than anything.

After a night of laughing Salome headed up to bed and me and Alex both went up to wish her goodnight it felt so right to be there saying our piece. We headed downstairs for one last drink to welcome our new little family to the house . "So how do you like your new home?" Alex queried with her left eyebrow slightly raised. "Perfection." I answered without hesitation because I never knew anything quite so amazing . My family...


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

Alex had been called in to work to act a final scene so wouldn't be back until the morning. Salome had gone to bed hours ago so now its just me and the tv. I was about to up to bed myself when I realised the lights were on in Salome's room.

I've loved here for a few weeks now and had a great relationship with Salome but when it came to parenting i was still on shaky ground. I opened her door slowly and stepped into the brightly lit room. She was sat up in bed with a puffy face and her hair was falling in front of her eyes. "Hey Monkey." I said attempting to lighten the mood. She looked up as though she had not heard me enter. "Hey Matty," she said smiling slightly for just a second. "What's wrong.?" I queried finding an inner father. "I can't sleep. I don't like it when Mums' not here, it reminds me of when she used to go away when we lived in America." She blurted out. Her eyes began to fill with tears until they were streaming from her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You know she is only gone for tonight and she always misses you." " I know," She agreed. Then she sat up and pulled out a photo album filled with pages of her and Lexy. There were ones of Salome as a child and ones that were hilarious. We looked through every photo and every caption laughing and joking until Salome forgot how upset she had been. It was extremely late when we finished looking at the photos and Salome fell asleep. I was just about to go to bed when I heard Lexy unlock the door. I ran down the stairs to greet her. She had her hair scraped back into a bun and wore a black vest and leggings. She looked exhausted and I presumed she wanted to go to sleep. "Sweetie I thought you have gone to bed by now."She stated, a look of confusion on her face. "I'm off to bed now. It's just Salome was a bit upset." I said watching Alex as her face dropped. I realise it must be just as hard for her. I pulled her in for a quick hug for a bit of moral support. She pulled away and headed upstairs to bed. I locked the door and made sure everything was switched off before heading upstairs. When I entered the bedroom I noticed a lack of Lex. I popped my head round Salome's door to find my girls asleep in each others arms. My girls.


End file.
